A common and time-consuming activity by children and adults alike is video game playing. Video games and video game consoles by companies such as Sony, Nintendo, and Microsoft are very popular. Other common and time-consuming activities include watching television and viewing pages of the World Wide Web on a personal computer. These and other activities that involve the use of electronic devices typically include little if any educational content. Many parents, guardians, and supervisors of children are concerned about the amount of time children spend on electronic entertainment such as playing video games, watching television, and surfing the Web.